A PB&J Love Story
by silly pancake22
Summary: Terra tells Starfire to take the plunge, her and Robin discover their feelings for each other over some PB&J sandwiches aww : Rob X Star, and some Beast Boy X Terra


A peanut butter love story

Teen Titans Fan Fic

Starfire X Robin

SUMMARY:

Terra tells Starfire to take the plunge with Robin. Robin over hears this, and decides to take matters into his own hands, well sort of, but things never go quite as planned. They fall in love over some PB&J sandwiches and realize their true feelings for one another. aww : ) Rob X Star and some Beast Boy X Terra

* * *

Titans Tower was submerged in the early evening's moon light. The day was done and night was soon on its way. Stars began to appear in the cloudy sky above.

Beast Boy and Terra were inside the Tower getting ready for their date night, Beast Boy had accidently gotten pizza sauce on his dress shirt and went to go wash it off. Terra sat on the couch and waited for him. Starfire soon after, joined her on the couch.

"Terra! How lovely it is to see you!" She said excitedly

"Hey Starfire!"

"What brings you here on this evening?" Starfire looked outside, it was almost night time, why would she be at the tower at this hour?

"Beast Boy and I are going on our first official date tonight" Terra said in a soft tone.

"OH JOY!" Starfire yelped jumping over to hug Terra. "Congratulations on the going out"

"th...thanks!" Terra said, trying to escape Starfire's ecstatic grasp.

Robin, who was in the adjacent room, hearing Starfire's loud yell from the other room, got up to investigate. Seeing that it was only her and Terra talking, and there was no danger, he planned to return back to the room, turning around....

"Aren't you and Robin a couple too??" He heard Terra ask politely. Robin froze in his steps, he tucked behind a wall in the hallway, out of sight, and stayed tuned to listen to the conversation between the two teenage girls.

"No... Robin... and I are .... just friends." Starfire proclaimed in a sad tone.

"Then you should ask him out!" Terra said bluntly

Robin's stomach began to flutter wildly and a blush flushed over his cheeks.

"What if he declines?" Starfire said

"PUH-LEASE!" Terra said in an over-drastic tone "Its so obvious that he's like IN LOVE with you!"

Robin's eyes shot open! All this time he thought he was hiding his romantic feelings so well from the rest of the team... How did Terra find out so quickly? She had only been acquainted with the Titans for a very short time, yet she managed to see right through Robin's feelings for Starfire. His blush grew even more red.

"You think he really likes me?" Starfire asked curiously

"Of course! Trust me Star, let him know how you feel..." Terra smiled warmly.

"Pizza sauce stains are tough to wash out...." Beast Boy said. The girls heard his voice walking from down the hall.

"Ready to go?" He looked at Terra, reaching out his hand to her.

"Yup!" Terra jumped up off the couch. Beast Boy kissed her cheek, wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards the door.

Terra turned back towards Starfire and winked, letting her know to take the plunge.

They walked passed the wall which Robin was hiding behind. "See ya later Dude!" Beast Boy yelled with a wide smile on his face.

Robin slapped his hand to his forehead 'wait to go Beast Boy... you blew my hiding spot...' he thought to himself, mentally cursing... This caught Starfire's attention as to who was hiding behind the wall.

Beast Boy and Terra walked out, closing the door tightly behind them.

Robin took a deep breath, and walked out from behind his hiding space in the hallway, and into plain view.

"Oh! He-Hello Robin!" Starfire said, trying to sound normal.

"Hey...." He said looking at the floor, his knees grew weak and he began to sweat.

An awkward silence flooded over the room like a typhoon. Starfire stood there, an awkward stance, biting her lower lip, waiting for Robin to start a conversation. Robin stood there, rubbing the back of his head with his gloved hand and clearing his throat. Suddenly there was a new attraction between them, but both of them were too scared to make the first move.

"Uhh... you want something to eat?" Robin managed to choke out.

"That sounds splendid!" Starfire quickly responded, relieved that he finally said something.

Robin walked stiffly into the kitchen, where he rummaged through the cabinets looking for various edible items to make into something...

"What are you hungry for?" he mumbled

"Do we have the ingredients for the making of PB&J" Starfire asked politely, she couldn't remember all of the earth foods, but from what she had learned PB&J was a 'safe' food, because everyone loves PB&J.

"haha, yep!" Robin laughed at her childish ways, she knew little about earth customs but she tried her hardest to fit in. He reached for a jar of peanut butter in the back of the cabinet.

He turned back to face her, he placed all of the items in the counter in the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and scanned for jelly. "Do you like strawberry or grape jelly?" He asked.

"Strawberry!" She smiled. "Me too!" He smiled back at her, then walked back to the counter.

He reached for the bread and placed 2 slices of bread onto two plates. He then proceeded to get a knife and open the jar of peanut butter and spread a descent amount it into one of the slices of bread. He did the same with the jelly.

Starfire watched from a distance, admiring him. She placed her head on one of her hands and began to daydream about Robin. His arms flexed with every spread of the jelly, and his dark hair swished along with it. She smiled at his serious attitude towards the making of her perfect PB&J sandwich.

When he was finished, he picked up the 2 plates in his hands, ignoring the small mess he made on the counter. He walked to the small island of the kitchen and pulled up two chairs. He grabbed 2 glasses out of a cabinet, and placed them on the table. He walked over the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk, he examined it, and made sure it had not passed the expiration date. Then he proceeded to pour the milk into the two glasses.

Then turning to face Starfire again, he pulled out a chair for her, and motioned her to sit down.

"Dinner is served." He said in a relaxed tone.

Starfire swiftly walked over to the chair and gracefully sat herself in the chair.

Robin then proceeded to sit down himself, he sat across from her and allowed himself to gaze directly into her eyes.

Starfire picked up her sandwich and took a small bite out of it. "My compliments to the chef.." She said in a seductive tone.

Robin blushed and smiled. He attempted to hide his blush behind his sandwich. He took a bite and pulled the sandwich away from his face. Starfire began giggle uncontrollably.

"W-what?" Robin asked curiously, wondering why she suddenly had begun laughing at him.

"R-robin!" She spoke between her laughs "You have some jelly on your nose!!" She finally managed to say.

"O-OH!" Embarrassed, he quickly reached for a napkin.

"WAIT!" Starfire yelled. He froze at the release of her words, freezing in his movement to attempt to wipe the jelly off his nose. Just then, Starfire leaned over the table until her came face to face with Robin, their faces, just inches apart.

Starfire brought her lips up to Robin's nose and softly pressed her lips against it, sucking the sweet strawberry jelly off of his nose. Robin's heart leaped out of orbit at the thought of what she just did. She kissed him! Oh yes, she actually kissed him, it was a small kiss, and it was a good one. Robin's stomach began to experience a roller coaster of raging hormones, rushing into him at once.

Starfire pulled away from his face, licking her lips and bringing her eyes back up to his gaze.

"Starfire, did you just...." He tried to process what had just happened, his brain had turned to jelly.

"Y-es... Robin, I just kissed you..." Feeling as if she had done something wrong, Starfire's heart came to a halt. "I- I'm sorry Robin, I know I shouldn't have...."

Robin leaped over the table nearly toppling over onto Starfire. Grasping her gentle face with his strong hands, he cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes. He pressed his lips up against her with a longing feeling to hold her in his hands.

Starfire kissed back willingly ready to melt into his embrace.

Starfire looked down at her sandwich, she wiped a drop of jelly off the corner of the sandwich and smeared it down Robin's Lip. She smiled and captured his lips in a soft, yet tight kiss, letting her tongue lick up the sweet taste of strawberry jelly as she explored his mouth.

* * *

Ehhh? What did you think? The end kind of left you hanging there huh!?

Well i won't write a sequel, I'll tell you that right now!! This was just a quicky One Shot to get me through the week, I haven't written any really good stories that have been worth posting lately, so this one was short, sorry!

I am no good at writing really long stories. Mainly, because I don't like reading really long stories... Its a curse, really it is.

Hope ya'll liked it! If you all have any story suggestions, please message me and let me know! My ideas are running short. D:

I am home, sick with a nasty cold, so I have plenty of time to write, i just need something to write about!! : ) ideas are always welcome!!

Thank you!

and remember, if you review, please: COMPLIMENT OR CRITIQUE.

NO RUDE COMMENTS : ) thank you


End file.
